Percy and Daniela Jackson lightning thief
by Katofcupcakes
Summary: Excuse me for some similarities to previous works, if they are here, please I apologise. What of Percy had a sister? If if the sister was a daughter of hades? What if Sally dies? What if Percy ran away to England? What if the sister grew up in Camp half blood? All right go to rick Riodern


**Excuse me for some similarities to previous works, if they are here, please I apologise.**

**What of Percy had a sister? If if the sister was a daughter of hades? What if Sally dies?**

**What if Percy ran away to England? What if the sister grew up in Camp half blood?**

Danny's pov (8 years old)

I was running. My feet ached, and my breathing ragged. Sandy on my shoulder, her black curls bouncing.

I looked behind, and I saw mist. My mom had just died, and I let her die. I always kissed her on the cheek before I left for a new school. But this year I didn't. Now she was dead,

I, stupidly, dropped Sandy on the floor, I felt no evil presence so I just dragged her into the camp, the place he told me I'd be safest.

I ran in, and I saw people simply staring at me. Was I really that strange? I was wearing all black, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, basic goth. Though I didn't think like that.

Luckily a boy, probably a 2 years older than me, blond with blue eyes, broke the tension.

"Heh, welcome! Name's Luke castellan pleasure to meet you!" I stared, correct that, gaped at him.

"Follow me" I did, as he turned and headed the best place ever.

I looked around, still dragging Sandy, obviously this was a camp. The best on earth.

Everything was desinged Greek style. There was stadium in the center. There were cabins, twelve in all designed in an Ω.

Luke suddenly stopped, and I bumped into him, falling down.

The cabin I was facing was oak, with seats and a table on the porch. On the porch were two men, one that looked drunk with a purple beach shirt on, and the other was in a wheelchair, with eyes that seemed more than a thousand years old. They looked to be playing a game.

"Chiron, here's a new camper"

"Hmmm, what's your name?" he looked up and smiled.

"Daniela Jackson, call me Danny"

"Welcome to camp half blood" he exclaimed. I, however, was wondering what a half blood was.

He, noticing my confusion, answered "it mean demigod, one parent is a god the other is mortal"

"What!"I accidentally shouted in Luke's ear, and he was now rubbing his ear.

"We can hear you" he complained I glared at him

"Now who did you grow up with? This may help us narrow down your parents"

I chocked, I hated talking about this "I had a mother, and a brother"

"Had?"

"She-she died"

"When"

"This week"

"How?"

"M-monster"

With this everyone was looking at me.

"Hmmmm, and your brother?"

"A year older than me, he ran away last year, should be younger than luke by a year"

"You still haven't found him?"

I shook my head "no"

"Luke take her to the Hermes cabin, give her a tour, and explain what's happening"

"Yessir"

I followed him out to a cabin, it actually looked like a cabin unlike he other, that looked like houses, to beach homes, to Greek rich homes, with the columns and marble.

I looked inside and saw that it was crowded, really crowded. People stared at, I hated attention.

"Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. He doesn't really care who stays here, whoevers undetermined goes here until they're godly parent is found" lip use spoke up

"Undetermined?"

"Basically, we have no idea who your godly parent is, when your godly parent claims you, or rather says that that your his daughter, then you go to that cabin"

"Why are there so many people"

"Some gods don't chose they're parents for days, weeks, years"

"Hmmmm, who's your parent?"

"Hermes, now follow me!"

He showed me around the camp, telling what they give us, training, food, etc, and the people here, who to avoid, rules, and tradition.

Suddenly there came a girl, rushing over to us. She looked a year older then me, she had blond curls, and stormy grey eyes.

"Luke!"

"Hey Annie" I smirked a smirk that shouted don't trust me.

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Haha, sorry Annabeth" he sneered

"Hmph, who's the new kid?"

"A)your a kid too and B) Danny"

After that me and Annabeth argued sorta, but soon we became best friends.

Even on that fate ful day

It'd been a week, and yeah I got a best friend within week,

I ruled out all the goddesses, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes (sadly), Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, and Dionysus, though I told no one. All there was left was one last god, and if didn't like it one bit. Now all I had to do was confirm it, and I did on Friday, day of capture the flag.

The Athena cabin chose the Hermes cabin, myself included. Time skip foward with and hour or so:

I followed Athena cabins plans, to my dismay. My goal was to find enemies and get rid of them, sadly they found me.

I was cornered in the darkest part of the forest, and there stood before me 5 ares kids, making fun of me. They banged me up pretty badly, blood was basically trickling down my arm and dipping on the ground in puddles.

I was dizzy, blame the blood loss. After that I don't know what happened but after they brought me to that part of the forest, I felt fine, inconscuosness no longer threatening me. I quickly got rid of them, sadly they didn't stay quite as they screamed, I put a few slashes on their arms. There was whistle as Annabeth, Luke, Chiron and a few other campers came flooding in.

They all gaped at me

"What?" I looked up to see a floating black symbol.

Then they all kneeled, including Chiron, that freaked me out.

"All hail Daniela Jackson, daughter of hades, god of the underworld."

After that everyone avoided me, like I wanted. Annabeth was still my best friend, nothing changed, Luke was still like an older brother, years passed and everything stayed the same, I never on quests, neither did Annabeth. I thought it'd stay that way.

**I never knew that I'd get my first quest when I met my brother again.**

**How was it? Reviews appreciated. *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******


End file.
